Trust and Listening to our vows
by Angelina Roongta
Summary: Tris and Tobias spent a little personal time in Abnegation and Tobias felt a spark but then he left for Dauntless. A year later he sees the grey eyed blond he has been waiting for but she has someone else with her... a baby. In this story Tris is a year younger to Tobias. Co-written with Mariah Laber.
1. Chapter 1

There is one mirror in my house. It is behind a sliding panel in the hallway upstairs. Our faction allows me to stand in front of it on the second day of every third month, the day my mother cuts my hair. I sit on the stool and my mother stands behind me with the scissors, trimming. The strands fall on the floor in a dull, blond ring. When she finishes, she pulls my hair away from my face and twists it into knot. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. She is well-practiced in the art of losing herself. I can't say the same of myself. I sneak a look at my reflection when she isn't paying attention—not for the sake of vanity, but out of curiosity. A lot can happen to a person's appearance in three months, I always knew this before but seeing how fast my daughter changes have influenced me even more. Must have been like her father, whom I have not seen in a year but will see tomorrow. He does not even know about Katherine, I wonder how he will react. In my reflection, I see a narrow face, wide, round eyes, and a long, thin nose—I still look like a little girl, even though two weeks after tomorrow I will turn seventeen and the fact that I have a nearly four month old daughter. The other factions celebrate birthdays, but we don't. It would be self-indulgent. "There," she says when she pins the knot in place. Her eyes catch mine in the mirror. It is too late to look away, but instead of scolding me, she smiles at our reflection.

I feel the guilt rise. Of course she does not yell at me, she had not yelled at me when I had told her about Katherine, it was when I told Father that things took an ugly turn, I quickly stop the dark places where my mind is taking me. "So today is the day," Mother says. "Yes," I reply. "Are you nervous?" I stare into my own eyes for a moment. Today is the day of the aptitude test that will show me which of the five factions I belong in. And tomorrow, at the Choosing Ceremony, I will decide to abandon my first family for another one. "No," I say. "The tests don't have to change our choices. No matter what happens I will choose Dauntless, I think, the guilt making clouds in my stomach, until I peer down at Katherine in my arms. It is the right decision, I think, especially for her. She needs him, just like I do. " "Right." She smiles. "Let's go eat breakfast, I got some baby food for Katherine today ." "Thank you. For cutting our hair and getting food for Katherine." She kisses my cheek and slides the panel over the mirror. I think my mother could be beautiful, in a different world. Her body is thin beneath the gray robe. She has high cheekbones and long eyelashes, and when she lets her hair down at night, it hangs in waves over her shoulders. But she must hide that beauty in Abnegation. We walk together to the kitchen. On these mornings when my brother makes breakfast, and my father's hand skims my hair as he reads the newspaper, and my mother hums as she clears the table—it is on these mornings that I feel guiltiest for wanting to leave them but I know they want me to leave, maybe not my mother but my father definitely, he will not even look at Katherine half the time and has made his feelings about us quite clear. Mother has managed to make me believe that he says all this out of anger but it still hurts.

The bus stinks of exhaust. Every time it hits a patch of uneven pavement, it jostles me from side to side, even though I'm gripping the seat to keep myself still. Thank God, Katherine is still at home.

My older brother, Caleb, stands in the aisle, holding a railing above his head to keep himself steady. We don't look alike. He has my father's dark hair and hooked nose and my mother's green eyes and dimpled cheeks. When he was younger, that collection of features looked strange, but now it suits him. If he wasn't Abnegation, I'm sure the girls at school would stare at him. He also inherited my mother's talent for selflessness. He gave his seat to a surly Candor man on the bus without a second thought. The Candor man wears a black suit with a white tie—Candor standard uniform. Their faction values honesty and sees the truth as black and white, s o that is what they wear. The gaps between the buildings narrow and the roads are smoother as we near the heart of the city. The building that was once called t he Sears Tower—we call it the Hub —emerges from the fog, a black pillar in the skyline. The bus passes under the elevated tracks. I have been on a train once when Tobias sneaked out of Dauntless to visit me and we got on the train together. Five years ago, volunteer construction workers from Abnegation repaved some of the roads. They started in the middle of the city and worked their way outward until they ran out of materials. The roads where I live are still cracked and patchy, and it's not safe to drive on them. We don't have a car anyway. Caleb's expression is placid as the bus sways and jolts on the road. The gray robe falls from his arm as he clutches a pole for balance. I can tell by the constant shift of his eyes that he is watching the people around us—striving to see only them and to forget himself. Candor values honesty, but our faction, Abnegation, values selflessness. The bus stops in front of the school and I get up, scooting p, because I had something that broke most of my faction's laws.ast the Candor man. I grab Caleb's arm as I stumble over the man's shoes. My slacks are too long, and I've never been that graceful, it is a wonder that I have not made Katherine fall on her head till now. I shudder at the thought, at least the Dauntless wear clothes which do not tackle in our ankles. The Upper Levels building is the oldest of the three schools in the city: Lower Levels, Mid-Levels, and Upper Levels.

Like all the other buildings around it, it is made of glass and steel. In front of it is a large metal sculpture that the Dauntless climb after school, daring each other to go higher and higher. Last year I watched one of them fall and break her leg. I was the one who ran to get the nurse my heart beating fast and puke coming out of my mouth, which is when I found about Katherine too. I think I will forbid her to climb it till she is ten but then I will not force any of my opinion on her, all I want is for her to stay safe.

. My muscles tighten the second we wall k in. The atmosphere feels hungry, like every sixteen-year-old is trying to devour as much as he can get of this last day. It is likely that we will not walk these halls again after the Choosing Ceremony—once we choose, our new factions will be responsible for finishing our education. I avoid everyone, especially due to the teasing; most of it comes from the Candor, though some of them like a girl Christina are quite supportive. When word got out about Katherine, there was uproar because I had broken so many of my faction's law. Many boys tried to hit on me, it is quite uncomfortable actually, sometimes Caleb helps but mostly it is me and Christina against the world.

Our classes are cut in half today, so we will attend all of them before the aptitude tests, which take place after lunch. My heart rate is already elevated. "You aren't at all worried about what they'll tell you?" I ask Caleb. We pause at the split in the hallway where he will go one way, toward Advanced Math, and I will go the other, toward Faction History. He raises an eyebrow at me. "Are you?" I smile and say, "Not really." He smiles back but then t turns into a frown when he realizes what I mean. "Well…have a good day." I walk toward Faction History, chewing on my lower lip. He never answered my question. The hallways are cramped, though the light coming through the windows creates the illusion of space; they are one of the only places where the factions mix, at our age. Today the crowd has a new kind of energy, a last day mania. A girl with long curly hair shouts "Hey!" Next to my ear, waving at a distant friend. A jacket sleeve smacks me on the cheek. Then an Erudite boy in a blue sweater shoves me. I lose my balance and fall hard on the ground. "Out of my way, Stiff Slut," he snaps, and continues down the hallway. My cheeks warm. I get up and dust myself off. A few people stopped when I fell, but none of them offered to help me. Their eyes follow me to the edge of the hallway. This sort of thing has been happening to others in my faction for months now—the Erudite have been releasing antagonistic reports about Abnegation, and it has begun to affect the way we relate at school and my breaking the rules has not helped, I basically ruined my faction, I and Tobias. The gray clothes, the plain hairstyle, and the unassuming demeanor of my faction are supposed to make it easier for me to forget myself, and easier for everyone else to forget me too. But now they make me a target. I pause by a window in the E Wing and wait for the Dauntless to arrive. I do this every morning. At exactly 7:25, the Dauntless prove their bravery by jumping from a moving train. My father calls the Dauntless "hellions." They are pierced, tattooed, and black clothed. Their primary purpose is to guard the fence that surrounds our city. The train whistle blares, the sound resonating in my chest. The light fixed to the front of the train clicks on and off as the train hurtles past the school, squealing on iron rails. And as the last few cars pass, a mass exodus of young men and women in dark clothing hurl themselves from the moving cars, some dropping and rolling, others

Stumbling a few steps before regaining their balance. One of the boys wraps his arm around a girl's shoulders, laughing. I can imagine that being me and Tobias and a smile forms it way onto my face. I still remember when we met on the train and he told me about the stimulation serum and Dauntless iniation, I just hope what I do today will hide the fact that I am Divergent and me and Katherine can go through Dauntless.

****  
The Aptitude test worked well, Torii confirmed that I am Dauntless, thank you Tobias, and now I stand rocking Katherine while waiting for my name to be called. My Father had been extremely cold towards me today, how could he hold grudges after what he did to me, I have no idea. It is a god thing I and Katherine will leave; the peace will be back in the household. I am snapped out of my thoughts by a loud noise or rather voices. I look up to see Caleb has transferred to…. Erudite and to think he told me off for breaking the faction laws. Traitor, but then so am I but at least I never faked it unlike him. My name is called and I walk to the stage wiping Katherine's tears, and feeling bad for what I am about to do. I take the knife and pour my blood over the Dauntless coals, that was the easy part, now for the difficult one, if I want I can leave Katherine with my parents and spare her pain but I am too selfish to do that and she needs her Father too. I quickly pull the knife over her hand and her blood drops in the Dauntless coals.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

AN: Chapter two is finally here! Please continue to read and review this story on both accounts. This story is being written by both Angelina Roongta and Mariah Laber, just as a reminder. Also, in chapter one Katherine was said to be forming words and walking, she will not be anymore that was our mistake and we formally apologize for that and thank the person who read and reviewed and caught our mistake. Thank you, and thanks goes out to all who are still with us through the space in updating. Now, on with the story!

I stand there, amongst the other Dauntless rocking and trying to hush my baby girl as she quiets down from the pain that was infuriating her hand with the pin point being from the cut. A Dauntless member stands up and offers me their seat which I am quick to take forgetting that my previous faction was all about selflessness. I was never great at being the perfect Abnegation daughter anyways. I tell myself while readjusting Katherine from my hip to my thigh where I can hold her and she can feel the warmth of my body against hers, something I learned earlier on in parenting, she will always enjoy the close comfort. I zone out focusing on her and only her, whispering to her in a low, hushed voice that we will be able to get to see her daddy very soon, and I know that she doesn't truly understand what I mean by that but I like to believe that the reason that she starts to smile and her eyes widen slightly is because she does understand what I mean. I am still here engrossed in talking and looking at her that I am only barely registering the names that are being called, until I hear one that I had been waiting for also; Christina.

I jerk my head up and watch as she walks away from her Candor family, I think she will be transferring to Dauntless as well, because she has been dropping sly hints to me over the course of the past week. I smile to her as she walks over to us and the Dauntless member to my right stands up and offers his seat to her, she shakes his hand and takes his seat, I notice during the process that she looked slightly uncomfortable with the hand shake since it will be a new method of greeting someone for her also. I smile and with one arm hug her and she hugs me back, however this is not uncomfortable or unusually compared to the awkward hand shake that Christina experienced just moments before, since we've been friends since the other Candor started tormenting me about Katherine. She was the only one who stood by me, stranger or not. From then on, though it took some time, we have been best friends. She is in fact my only friend and I have a sinking feeling that she has lost all her Candor friends due to me. Not that feeling guilty or any of it matters, I guess we will be the only ones from different factions to have friends in dauntless. When we transfer, we leave everything, our friends, our families, and our _pasts_ behind but I get to have all three, Christina, Katherine and Tobias. Christina runs her hands over Katherine's hair and lightly tousles it, to which Katherine responds back with a wide grin, the two of them have know seen each other only a few times before, but each of those times have counted in order to make Katherine smile as wide as she is now.

I smile down and Katherine and lightly pull her closer to me, and then I hear the loud noise of everyone trying to leave at once and realize that the Choosing Ceremony has now ended and follow Christina to the exit. I stop and quickly chance a look behind me to see my dad's blood boiling with anger from his "perfect" son leaving, yet slightly pleased that I have left and I feel a tug in my heart since he really did want me to leave. He may have made his feelings about Katherine and I quite clear, but he was still my father, and I will always love him. However, my mom looks a little bit upset that Caleb and I both chose to leave (even though she knew I was leaving, and I am pretty sure she suspected the same from Caleb as well), yet she also looks genuine happy that we followed our own paths and decided to make a future for ourselves. I am being pushed by the force of the crowd, but I mange to hold Katherine with one arm around her waist while she is sitting on my hip, and use my other hand to pick up and use my other hand to pick up her hand and wave good bye to my parents, or at least my mom. As I finally allow the crowd of ending Dauntless to force me out I see my mom pick up her and my father's intertwined hands and use them both to wave goodbye to Katherine and I. I also see a smile blossom her face entirely in the last second I have before I am pushed down the stairs and take off in a jog with the other members.

As I am jogging during the multiple flights of stairs I try to look around for Christina and come to the conclusion that she went ahead with the other Dauntless members. Not that big of a deal, I tell myself, we are all going to the same place anyways, right? I try to reassure my inner fears that she didn't abandon me because of Katherine. She's my best friend after all, and she has stuck through with me while I was pregnant and after the fact, so she wouldn't abandon me now, right? I keep asking myself these questions, but end up only worrying myself even more. I am still fraternizing over all of this when we finally hit the bottom of the building and run out side; I readjust Katherine again and hold her even tighter through the running crowd of ruthless Dauntless. At all of the excitement, I can hear her giggling and feel myself smile, and realize that maybe we finally have found a home, even if we don't have any friends to go along with it.

"Hey, I have been looking all over the place for you. Kind of thought I lost you back there." A voice startles me out if my thoughts from the left of me, and I shoot my head up because I do indeed recognize that voice; Christina. I breathe a sigh of relief and smile up at her given the height difference between us. "Are you okay? You seem a little stressed and worried." She asks me and I nod my head in reply to her question and smile up at her, she has to be at least a few inches taller than me since I am fairly short and she is tall. She has dark skin, and even darker, shorter hair that suits her really nice, and makes me sort of envious of her for her looks, even if I know it is wrong and selfish. Plus, she is tall and very skinny compared to me since I am a short, petite girl, with long blond hair, and if I hadn't been pregnant last year, I probably would have had a body of a twelve year old. However, because of the pregnancy I have more of a body of a young fourteen year old. We keep jogging and slowly start to slow down with the rest of the Dauntless, only to see them start to climb a platform that the trains ride on, we look at each other and both simultaneously look at Katherine at the same time. I feel my heart drop to my stomach as I look around the other Factionless members all around us and realize that I will now become like them, since there is now way I can climb the platform with Katherine, maybe I should have left her with my parents. No, she belongs with me, wherever we are but factionless? I can't envision that future for my daughter, the only part of Tobias I had nearly all through last year.

"Okay. I have a plan and we can get through this together Beatrice, alright?" I vaguely hear Christina say next to me and nod my head, my eyes still focused on the Factionless members all around us. "Hey, stop looking at them and look at me, because it's almost our turn to get on." I shake myself out of the trance and look over at her and give her my full attention. "Okay, this is how it's going to work." She states with much confidence that I feel as if she is my instructor and I am her trainee. "I will climb up first and make sure the rods are safe to climb up, because God only knows how old those rods are, and them once I am up top I will bend down far enough to where you will only have to climb a few of the rods with one hand and then hand Katherine over to me. Got it?" She asks me at the end, and this time I actually reply with words instead of my head.

"Sounds simple enough." I state with only a slight tremble in my voice at the end. She gives me a reassuring and confident smile, one that I found myself coping right before she climbs up the platform. I take careful notice in how she places her footing along each rod before putting her full weight on it, and even then she puts her full weight on the rods slowly. Not before long she makes her way to the top and quickly lays down flat on her stomach with some over of her body hanging over the edge of the railing. I readjust Katherine one last time on the right side of my body and hold her with my arm around her back and her head cradled in the palm of my hand. I place my left hand on the highest rod I can reach and place my left foot on first, the exact same way I saw Christina doing it and slowly put my other foot on, and pull myself up. I do this three more times until I am at the fourth rod and Christina stretches out her hands for Katherine. I lean my full body against the makeshift ladder and release my left hand to place both of my hands under Katherine's armpits and try to lift her up to Christina. I can feel the tension around us thicken by every passing second, and the Dauntless members watching us.

I can't quite make myself any taller in order to hand over Katherine to Christina and we are just barely missing it by half a foot, and I see Christina trying to lean herself farther over the side without falling. I look up and meet her eyes and see the fear in them from leaning that far over the side of the platform. What happens next all happens in slow motion and I feel my heart once again drop to my stomach like a bulldozer. Christina tries to lean over more and by now half of her body is leaning off of the platform and she losses her grip that was holding her on and she goes to fall shaking the ladder with her causing me to almost fall backwards. However, I pull Katherine to my chest and cover her with my right hand, and grab the ladder with my left and push all of my body weight against it, in order not to fall. I wait for the sound of Christina's body hitting the pavement, and the guilt that comes along with it knowing that it was my fault. But it never comes.

I finally find the courage out of curiosity to look up and find that a boy with blond messy hair, and stunning green eyes is on his knees next to the platform holding Christina by her waist and not letting her fall. I look into Christina's eyes as she is still dangling off of the platform and see her blushing and smiling as she looks behind her shoulder at him. I can see the blush on his cheeks also as they look into each other's eyes. It's only then that I realize that because of Christina almost falling she is at a perfect height for me to pass Katherine to her. I look down at Katherine also to see her looking up at me with big blue eyes like her daddy's and give her a kiss on the nose before clearing my throat and catching Christina's, and the boy (who is wearing Erudite blue, and is a transfer also) attention as well.

"Can we try this again now that you are stable and close enough for me to hand her over to you?" I ask Christina with a smirk on my face and a raised eyebrow, something I could never do in Abnegation, to which she replies back with a death glare and I try not to laugh too much at that. I repeat the same process from before and hand Katherine over to Christina, and watch as the boy gently pulls them both back up slowly but surely. Once they are both on the platform I climb the rest of the way, still cautious about the rods stability. Especially after what had almost just happened. I eventually make my way to the top and stand up and brush my hands off and the imaginary dust in my clothing to, before I hold my hands out for Christina to give me Katherine back.

"Well, that sure was interesting and statistically speaking normally wouldn't work out to well. Oh, and I am Will, which is short for William." The boy that Christina is crushing over says, and before either one of us can reply we hear another Dauntless member shout at Will that he needs to stop speaking Eruditely or he is going to get beat up real fast in Dauntless. Christina and I chuckle at that and Will just blushes again in embarrassment and I see Christina going to say something, probably introduce herself. I think to myself, however before she can speak another Dauntless member yells at us to get on the train before we miss it, and to follow him. We do as told. The train brings back memories and makes me smile, memories of Tobias and me.

I land with a bounce on something soft, yet hard on impact and quickly come to the conclusion that it was a net. The net that takes you to the Dauntless members entrance into Dauntless, as Eric informed us before asking who wanted to go first to jump. I volunteered with the only though in mind of seeing Tobias and finally getting to introduce Katherine to him. Katherine, the thought dawns on me as I look down to see her giggling again and looking up at me with wide eyes and a big grin of her face showing only her gums and no teeth yet since she's still an infant. I hear someone yell at me to move out of the way so the next person can jump, and look around at the sea of hands all around me. I grab the one that's closes to me and watch as the person uses both of their hands to gently pull me out of the net. I stumble at first but quickly regain my balance and feel the strong muscles in the man's body as I look up in his eyes and recognize them immediately; Tobias.

I start to smile and see the corner of his mouth lift up slightly too, but then falter and a cold expression settle on his face when his eyes land on Katherine. I don't understand why they do though, however I know that look on his face as one when he wants nothing to do with someone. He doesn't want Katherine, or me. He doesn't want the both of us. His voice is dark and deep when he goes to speak, cold and stern too.

"A Stiff to jump first and with a baby too? Unheard of!" A girl with tattooed and pierced face comes forward with her comment. She smiles at Tobias and to my surprise he smiles back but I know there is nothing between them. I can read Tobias well enough to know that.

"There's a reason why she left them, Lauren," he says. It is strange, he is defending me but he looks as if he hates me or something. Shock, anger, betrayal and pain all have gone in his eyes but now it's turned to stone.

"What's your name initiate? Chose carefully, you don't get to chose again." His voice booms, his eyes staying locked on my face and never looking away either, not even when I shift Katherine in my arms.

"It's a…. It's…" I start to say 'Beatrice' but for some reason that name doesn't sound right, it doesn't sound Dauntless. "It's Tris," I say with more confidence this time around. "My name's Tris and her name is Kate." I speak louder this time and look him straight in the eyes while straightening my back and trying to stand taller then I actually am.

"Make the announcement, Four."

I decided to change Katherine's name also, since it sounds too Abnegation just like Beatrice. I listen to the other women's voice standing behind Tobias and walk over to where she told me to while I wait for the rest of the initiates to jump. I take this time instead to focus on Tobias and look how he has changed over the past year. I can visibly see the tattoo behind his back that is peeking up from his neck, and I can see the muscles now defined in his arms and I could feel them to as he picked me up out of the net.

I notice the girl that was standing behind him, Lauren, now standing next to him, talk to him as the initiates jump down and other people help them get off. Could they be dating? I ask myself. Is that why he looked so cold at me and Kate? I had established not but do I really know him that well? Especially after that look.

I don't have much time to be upset about this as I see Christina and Will walking towards me, flirting with each other and walking closer to each other then sociably acceptable, and I don't want think I quite want anyone to know about this yet. Once they have arrived over to me a catch bits and pieces of their conversation about their families and why they transferred. "So, Betri-" I cut Christina off before she can say my actual name.

"It's just Tris actually, and Kate too." I say firm to-hopefully-show that there is no room for argument or discussion about it.

"Okay," she says nodding her head. "So, Just Tris, why did you jump first? I mean a Stiff being the first to jump has to be like the first time ever, right?" She says honestly and I can see her Candor side coming out of her, but before I can respond I hear Tobi-Four's deep and rough voice speak and not ask-but demand for our attention. I look up at Four, but roll my eyes to show that I'm listening but I don't care what he says. The hard part about all of that is that I actually don't think I care anymore, not after the way he looked and talked to me when I got off of the net. I can feel his glare on me for my little rebellion act right there, and I find myself not caring. Does that make me a horrible person? A horrible mother to my daughter's father? Is it wrong that I feel like I can only call him Four and not Tobias anymore? These are the questions running through my head as I watch the other girl-Lauren, I think Four said-take the Dauntless born down a separate hallway then we, the transfers, are heading to.

To- Four addresses us next. "Most of the time I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor," he says. "My name is Four." Christina asks, "Four? Like the number?" "Yes," Four says. "Is there a problem?" "No." "Good. We're go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love. It—" Christina snickers. "The Pit? Clever name." I start to move forward to cover her but Four is quicker. He walks up to Christina and leans his face close to hers. Hi s eyes narrow, and for a second he just stares at her. "What's your name?" he asks quietly. "Christina," she squeaks. "Well, Christina, if I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction," he hisses. "The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" She nods. I look at him with concealed confusion and awe. How different he is from my Tobias but yet the same and I now realize in a corner of my heart how much I had missed him, how I still love him and that somewhere I also love this stern version of the boy I feel for. Four starts toward the shadow at the end of the tunnel. The crowd of initiates moves on in silence. "What a jerk," she mumbles. "I guess he doesn't like to be laughed at," I reply, when I know that he doesn't. It reminds him of weakness, of Marcus. Maybe that is why he did not like Kate?

To- Four pushes a set of double doors open, and we walk into the place he called "the Pi t." "Oh," whispers Christina. "I get it." "Pit" is the best word for it. It is an underground cavern so huge I can't see the other end of it from where I stand, at the bottom. I guess I must get used to calling Tobias Four now.

Uneven rock walls rise several stories above my head. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies, leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them. There are no barriers to keep people from falling over the side. A slant of orange light stretches across one of the rock walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and, above them, a building that lets in sunlight. It must have looked like just another city building when we passed it on the train. Blue lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone paths, similar to the ones that lit the Choosing room. They grow brighter as the sunlight dies. People are everywhere, all dressed in black, all shouting an d talking, expressive, gesturing. I don't see any elderly people in the crowd. Are there any old Dauntless? Do they not last that long, or are they just sent away when they can't jump off moving trains anymore? A group of children run down a narrow path with no railing, so fast my heart pounds, and I want to scream at them to slow down before they get hurt. I can't even imagine the fear in their mothers' hearts and how will I ever let Kate do this. A memory of the orderly Abnegation streets appears in my mind: a line of people on the right passing a line of people on the left, small smiles and inclined heads and silence. My stomach squeezes. But there is something wonderful about Dauntless chaos. "If you follow me," says Four, "I'll show you the chasm." He waves us forward. Four's appearance seems tame from the front, by Dauntless standards, but when he turns around, I see a tattoo peeking out from the collar of his T-shirt.

I follow in the side-front next to Christina and Will as we all follow Four down numerous hallways with the only light being from a single blue light on the ceiling about every six-feet. I'm sure I can feel the gaze of some of the other initiates watching and staring at me only causing me to pull Kate closer to my chest and body. I look down and check on her to see how she is doing since she has been extremely quiet, and find that the reason she has been so quiet is because she is taking her mid-morning nap. I find that I am self-consciously smiling down at her as I walk the hallways of Dauntless without watching where I am going, like I know my way around here even though I have never been here before. At least I don't think I have ever been here before.

Four leads us to the right side of the Pit, which is conspicuously dark. I squint and see that the floor I stand on now ends at an iron barrier. As we approach the railing, I hear a roar—water, fast-moving water, crashing against rocks. I look over the side. The floor drops off at a sharp angle, and several stories below us is a river. Gushing water strikes the wall beneath me and sprays upward. To my left, the water is calmer, but to my right, it is white, battling with rock. "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy!" Four shouts. "A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." "This is incredible," says Christina, as we all move away from the railing. "Incredible is the word," I say, nodding.

We continue on our path until have visited the Dormitories, Chasm and The Pit. At each destination I have been shocked by the beauty of it all as Four has given us a brief speech on each place. Now we are heading to the cafeteria for lunch with everyone talking, and during the process I seem to somehow fallen to the back instead of being in the front. I don't mind, because I am really not that hungry and I could care less about where I am amongst the pack of Dauntless transfer initiates. However, I quickly regret letting this happen because as I am about to walk through the doors to the cafeteria, they shut in front of me and are blocked by Four. I look up at him, and I am about to ask him to move in a not so nice way, when he speaks instead.

"We need to talk."

AN: Sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed and cruddy, but we wanted to get this chapter posted ASAP, and just message one of us if you have any questions because you became confused and got lost. Also, the scene on the platform with Tris trying to hand Kate over to Christina is actually possible because I have done it before, and it is both scary and exhilarating to have that rush of adrenaline coursing through your every vein. Please review!

Review?

Follow?

Favorite?

Follow on Instagram: Mariah . Laber(without the spaces though) (and) Anjali Roongta


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- So my book GOT PUBLISHED. Check it out? And if anyone knows any good high schools in USA or London which take students from India please tell.

Chapter 3

Tobias POV

I had been waiting for this day since the day I joined Dauntless, the day Tris would join me here. Of course seeing the dangers here, I wanted her to stay away but the thought of being separated forever was too painful for either of us to bear.

Today was a mix of nervousness and anticipation, with questions plaguing my mind, "What if she stays? Or chooses somewhere else? What if she fails and becomes factionless?" I knew these were pointless worries but today my inner Tobias was on the loose. It took all I had to maintain Four's façade.

For a moment everything stilled as I watched a grey blur land on the net and when our hands met, it felt like going home. I wanted to gather her in my arms right there but we both knew that we had to keep our relationship in Abnegation hidden till the end of iniation or else…. The thoughts were too horrible. My eyes however disagreed with my brain, as they roamed the entire length of her body. She had not grown an inch since I last saw her in that train, where….. Before my thoughts can any further, however, my eyes land on a tiny baby in her arms? I look again to see if I am right and yes, there it is wrapped up in Abnegation grey.

Maybe it is somebody else's, another Abnegation transfer's or maybe Marcus got... no he did not, not to my Tris. What if she realized she did not love me and moved on? What happened? My eyes continue to harden as they roam and I see a tiny scar pepping out from under her baggy clothes, fear rising like a demon in my heart.

What happened to you Tris?

Confusion. Fear, happiness and many other emotions pass but I hide them all behind my "I-want-to have-nothing-to-with-you-face" as I can feel Eris's gaze on me. I never watch any initiate this closely, even if they are the first jumper.

Anger screams out of me, when I see hurt flash in her eyes and then watch as the baby takes up her attention. How dare she act hurt after cheating on me? No, Tobias, stop, Tris would never do this! I tell myself sternly.

I watch out of the corner of my eye, as she talks to the Candor transfer and looks after the baby. A tiny thought forms in my brain, what if it is mine? No! It can't be… only once….. what if Marcus? I need to talk to her.

After giving the iniates the rounds, I watch her face as she sees the bathrooms; I would have laughed had I not been jealous, and protective. Maybe I would allow her to come and shower at my place. Too many suspicious but better than this.

She moved on dumbass, and you are Four, forget her my brain screams but my heart disagrees and I just need to know if she is all right, need to know that that scar is nothing and about that baby nestled in her arms. I need to know!

And that is why; I close the gates of the dining hall and stand in front of her, silence ringing before saying "We need to talk!"

She looks as if she is about to say something, when a voice, I know well, is heard.

"Hey Four! What are you doing out here?" his voice says just as his extremely pierced face comes into my view, I want to knock his teeth out but contain my anger as his eyes roam all over Tris.

"So, you are the rebellious stiff, eh? The one who got knocked up? Handing out favors are we? Nice choice Four. And stiff I like you," he says placing a hand on her lower back, I am about to interrupt when she pushes him away and says

"Mind your own business!"

And with she pushes the door opens and walks inside the hall. I would have followed her but Eris's already got his eye on her and I just know that now he will follow us to the dorms and everywhere. How do I get her alone?

And with that thought and Eric's useless bantering I enter the hall, my eyes sweeping over and take a seat next to Zeke.

What happened to you Tris? Can she really be the rebellious stiff? The one who got knocked up not long after my choosing? No she can't be but, that would explain so much but she is so selfless maybe she was… No. I shake my head to clear it of such thoughts, leaving only one, I need to talk to her.


End file.
